1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning system, and in particular, devices for cleaning a cooking surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many cooking devices have non-planar surfaces that are difficult to clean and maintain in an efficient, safe, and convenient manner. In particular, indoor grills, including two sided models, can be very difficult to clean and maintain. Cleaning and maintenance generally must be done using towels, brushes, and pads that are awkward to use on the surfaces. Many of these are inadequate because they are unable to contact with all parts of the cooking surface and they provide inefficient and unsafe cleaning surfaces. Furthermore, the process of cleaning can be tedious, laborious, lengthy and unproductive. Thus, cleaning and maintaining these cooking devices becomes prohibitive and results in under utilization of the devices. The instant invention overcomes these existing drawbacks.